Consumers have an increasing amount of on-demand media content available to them. For example, on-demand media content includes visual content (e.g., movies, television shows, still images), audio content (e.g., music) and software applications (e.g., games).
Along with an increasing amount of available on-demand content, consumers are becoming more dependent on the availability of their on-demand content. It can be disconcerting and disruptive to consumers when their on-demand content is not functioning properly.